The Secret Life of a Golden Lamborghini
by Red Wasabi
Summary: Sometimes, He just wanted his life to be something as sinple as what he saw on human TV...even if all it would ever be, was a lie. Sunstreaker POV, maybe a little romance, if ya squint. Might be a squeal, if there is interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Secret Life of a Golden Lamborghini

**Author:**Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it!,

**Notes:** Opps! Pardon my brain dribble! Just a short ficlet featuring Sunstreaker, I honestly have no idea where this bunny came from, but here it is! Go figure! I am thinking about a second piece to accompany it, but only if there is enough interest.

**Rated:** G

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually, Sunstreaker surmised, he would have to tell someone where he would go every Thursday, at 4pm on the dot. Somebody, at some point in time would have to start noticing how he slipped out the Ark with such particular punctuality—punctuality he normally never had, it was only natural. But until some body forced him to explain himself—it would be Prowl no doubt-- he'd just decided that he would be selfish, and keep his knowledge all to himself.

Causally Sunstreaker turned off the busy main road and on to a narrow but well kept pathway. Most anyone else would have missed this road, it was obscure, and had no sign to mark it. Most people's eyes would have slid straight across it, only seeing the drab looking law offices on one side, and the many small chain stores on the other.

He wasn't a person though, and his optics didn't see what people saw. When he looked, he saw the road, and drove down it. A small chuckle ran through Sunstreaker's frame at that thought, he was giving himself too much credit. He knew that the only reason he drove down _this_ road was because he knew where it ended, all those people didn't. It was as simple as that; and if he had his way it would stay like that forever.

A well of joy exploded inside Sunstreaker as he swung tightly around a sharp curve, he loved this kind of freedom. It was something he hardly ever—couldn't get back the Ark. Not with Ratchet, and Red Alert, Prowl constantly hovering around him, just waiting for him to go and start some slag.

No, here he was free, he had no responsibility; no one expected him to act good—or bad. Sunstreaker began to brake slightly as a small group of warehouses came into his view. Quickly he turned on his holo-form, and drove up to the largest building in the middle.

As he pulled up a young woman in overalls walked out and waved a wrench in greeting at him.

"Here for your weekly detailing and tune-up Mr.Sun?"She called out with a smile.

His holo-form smiled, as he carefully pulled into the warehouse. His door swung open as he killed his engine and coolly his holo-form stepped out with a dazzling smile towards the woman. "Of course I'm here, I only come to the best."

The woman shook her head and laughed as she gathered up her tools, as Sunstreaker's holo-form walked carelessly out the warehouse and around the conner before disappearing.

Sunstreaker slipped slowly into recharge as the woman's hands gently began working on his grill. He knew that it was selfish of him to keep his knowledge of such an excellent mechanic, and _artist_, from his comrades; but he was a selfish bot. If he told them, they would come, and his illusion—his freedom would be gone. She would know what they were-what _he_ was, and for some reason he couldn't stand that thought.

He didn't want her to know, that would change this—whatever it was. No, for once in his life he wasn't somebody, he was something. He couldn't be held accountable, or given responsibilities, here he was _just _a_ car_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Secret Life of a Golden Lamborghini pt2

**Author:**Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Look to the first chapter,

**Notes:**Wow a second part! This was kind of unexpected...also that fact that I think it wants to have a third part...why do I always get the pushy plot bunnies?

**Rated:** G

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Being the personal mechanic to most of the rich and famous for at least a hundred miles in all directions had pretty much entitled Ian McNally to seeing certain things. One of those things being beautiful cars.

She grinned as her last client of the day rolled gracefully into her workshop. This was defiantly her favorite client of the week, not because the man driving the car was hot, but because the car was down right sexy. She loved this car, it's sleek lines, and golden frame practically screamed: I'm here, give me respect and attention!

She smiled warmly at the car's owner, Mr.Sun as he stepped out of the car. He was an attractive man, slightly muscular, with red hair that was gelled up into soft spikes. She didn't know much else about him, other then the fact that he always liked to walk the trails that surrounded her shop and home when ever he dropped his car off. Over all she figured, he was a pretty nice guy; hardly ever talked to her, but that was ok in her book. As long as he paid her on time.

Ian watched him as he strayed carelessly out the door of her work shop. The minute he disappeared around the conner an excited grin grew on her face. Quickly she gathered her initial tools and hurried to the golden Lamborghini that was parked in the middle of her workshop. It was time to get down to her favorite part of her job.

"You know car, back in the day I used to work for the government, they had use do all sorts of things...that's how I got to be so good at engines you know. Well good at anything mechanical actually, I could take apart an entire engine and put it back together again in less than a day you know..."

Sunstreaker drifted sleepily in and out of recharge unbeknowst to the happily jabbering female who was currently detailing his wheels. Normally he couldn't stand aimless chatter, but when he was here it was ok. For whatever reason she made endless chatter soothing instead of annoying. He just wished she she'd stop calling him 'car'.

'Note to self when Mr.Sun comes 'back', tell her my name.' he grumbled silently to himself as he heard her call him 'car'_ again_.

Never ceasing prattle aside he was actually quiet comfortable right now. He had been throughly washed, with soft towels, all dings and scratches, no matter how slight had been filled in and fixed. She had just finished giving him the best body waxing _ever_, and now she was carefully cleaning his tires, and hubcaps. Life as just a car was _real_ good right now.

Suddenly the terrifying sound of something exploding cracked through the air, and the entire warehouse began to shake violently. The lights dimmed and flickered out, tools fell off the walls, and some where in the distance a lone air raid siren could be heard wailing it's alarm. Sunstreaker's sensors went crazy as he quickly started to scan the vicinity. His internal comm signal had gone dead, all he was getting was a chilling static noise.

Something had happened at the Ark he was sure of it. He was needed back at the Ark, Megatron was attacking while he was gone, he needed to get back—a pair of warm hands pressed into his side and for a moment all of Sunstreaker's thought processors froze. He had never felt her hands on him before, she had always worn gloves to keep from fingerprinting him.

Her voice broke him out of his temporary stupor, "I bet something bad just happened at the military base...damn I hope that was just a case of friendly fire...you know back in the day we used to run all kinds of experiments like that."

Sunstreaker grimaced inwardly, he'd bet his next batch of high grade that this was _not_ a case of friendly fire; but it was nice to hear her optimistic words just the same. Sunstreaker concentrated on his holo form as he quickly brought it around the corner and into the door way of the warehouse. He needed to get out, no telling what was going on at the Ark by now. He knew that as much as he tried to run away from his responsibilities there, he was a key player in most of the battles and without him joining in the fray, the tides could quickly be turned.

"Mr.Sun is that you?" Ina called out, squinting off into the darkness.

Sunstreaker's holo-form, moved closer, "Yes, it's me Mz.McNally., I need to go _now_."

Ian raised a curious eye brow, "I've already told you to call me Ian, everyone does...I don't suppose you know what just happened do you?"

Sunstreaker shook his head with a tense smile, "I'm not at liberty to tell you." as he hurried over to his door panel.

As Sunstreaker's holo moved to sit down inside of him, he felt a bare hand reach out and touch him for the second time that. "You'll come back next week, right?"Ian's voice quietly asked him.

"Like clock work." holo-Sunstreaker reassured her; then in a flash he was in the car and pulling out.

As he pulled away from the warehouse Ian watched silently from the doorway; Mr.Sun and the _car _were leaving early for some unknown peril. Her heart beat painfully fast at the thought of something happening to that _wonderful_ machine. As the car reached the edge of her drive way she could no longer hold it in

"Now don't you go and get that nice car involved in anything dangerous, you hear!?...But if ya do come back here I'll fix it for free!" She yelled at the retreating golden frame, and the red headed man inside.

Ian had no idea that the laughter she heard after issuing her semi-threat was coming from the actual car, and not the now flickering image of a ruggedly handsome redhead called Mr.Sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Secret Life of a Golden Lamborghini **pt3**

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Oh it ain't mine. It ain't mine, I should write a country song about it!

Notes: Ok this chapter was interesting, I also tried to give a Ratchet a bit part with Sunstreaker.

**Rated:** G

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had been right of course, he was almost always right. The explosions that had rocked Ian's workshop, and caused his comm. link to go dead had been a Decepticon attack. He'd just been slightly off on which Decepticon had been attacking; and the number of them—but only slightly.

He had arrived at the Ark missiles cocked and ready to rumble, but to his dismay had found that the battle was already over. With diverse snort Sunstreaker shifted his weight stiffly on top of the examining table in Med-bay.

Battle, now there was an exaggeration if he had ever heard one; it had more of a light scuffle then anything else. Starscream's nullifying bombs aside Sunstreaker had probably been in more danger when the weekly rations of energon were being handed out in the rec. room.

By the time he had arrived they had already successfully shot the pit slagging seeker down and were just dragging the cackling 'con to the brig. He hadn't even gotten to shoot off a single round either!

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed as he heard the sound of lightly scuffling pedes outside his curtained area. Damn mini-bots, this was definitely not something that they were going to be letting him live down any time soon. He could already hear the jokes about Sunstreaker, the great bomb detecting 'bot!

Briefly he toyed with the idea of charging out there and teaching those giggling chip heads a lesson in respect for their betters; but as he roused his frame in anticipation a series of loud cracking protests resounded from his rotators.

With a grumpy huff Sunstreaker lay back down on the cool metal table, he was in no shape to be getting into a fist fight with anyone right now. Slag, Gears could probably beat him up right now.

Sunstreaker cast a despairing optic over his frame. His normally meticulously maintained paint job was mostly nonexistent now; and the parts of him where the paint had stubbornly managed to stay on him was no longer a proud golden color—it was charred brown.

Surprisingly the brown bits weren't really bothering him, it was the parts of his frame where the bomb had melted his paint completely off that really irked him. The heat had been so intense that not only had most of his paint been scorched off, but it had also melted some of his actual structure! He looked like a fragging nightmare '—or mini-bot.' He thought with a snort.

An annoyed looking, Ratchet suddenly stormed in. Sunstreaker's audio receptors turned them selves down in anticipation of the rant that was always a precursor to every prognoses Ratchet had ever given him. But Ratchet just stared down at him, his optics flickering indiscernibly within Sunstreaker's.

"So Doc, can you fix my beautiful face or what?" Sunstreaker asked cheekily, trying to hide the wall of nervous energy that was building up inside his chassis with every moment of Ratchet's silence.

A long sigh escaped Ratchet's vocalizer, his optics flickered off tiredly as his digits reached up to pinch the plating between his optics. It was a human habit that he had picked up over the years, one that he just hadn't found the time or the will to break himself of.

Finally he spoke, his soft and weary tone taking Sunstreaker by surprise. His optics ridges shot up in shock, or at least they would have if he had still had them. They too had been melted along with the rest of his face plates.

"I suppose you think this is funny, or that you're lucky, don't you?"

Sunstreaker smiled from down on the table, the sight of burnt face plates twisting themselves up to form what was more of a crooked grimace than a grin made Ratchet shudder. He'd been a medic for vorns now, and had grown used to seeing many terrible things;but he'd never been able to to look at the face of a bot who had been melted in bomb heat without flinching.

"Fortunately,"Ratchet began again, "you have very little internal damage, both your core processors are intact, all of your fuel line pumps—although a few minor coolant wires were broken, but they should be easy enough to fix..." Ratchet trailed off as his optics gazed down at the twisted living metal, that gazed intensely right back at him.

Sunstreaker's optics widened, "What's the but Ratchet? What _aren't_ you telling me?"

Ratchet's optics flickered, "It's your frame, it's under gone extreme damage. Damage that has gone down through at least three layers of your infrastructure. I can repair minor damage done to a frame, hell I could re-attach a leg if I needed to...but your frame...I'm a medic, not a miracle worker. You'd never look the same again."

Sunstreaker's optics shut off, this wasn't happening. No, this was obviously an elaborate joke. "Why can't I feel any pain then Ratch?" He whispered quietly, hoping that the serious medic would break into laughter, and reveal that this was all just a joke. A hopelessly cruel, and un-funny joke, but a joke none the less.

"Three layers Sunstreaker, _three_. You only have pain sensors down to your second--"

Sunstreaker cut him off, "Are you saying that you can't re-build me?"

Ratchet's optics narrowed in frustration, he knew it was going to be hard to tell the the bot n the first place but he had thought it would be this hard. "I'm saying that I can re-build you Sunny...just not like you were before."

Suddenly Ian's personal threat against him seemed to echo loudly inside his head. Suddenly his optics flared on again, he had an idea, "Ratch, you said it was mostly my frame that was damaged right?"

Ratchet's pedes scuffled lightly across the floor as he looked at Sunstreaker. Was the kid even listening too him? "Yeah, it's mostly your infrastructure, but--"

Sunstreaker interrupted him for the second time, "So if I was in my alt form it would be like I was a losing contestant in one of those car derby things we saw on TV?"

Ratchet paused mid-thought. Here he was worrying about the state of Sunstreaker's mental health, and the starts asking about those terrible car derby shows that he was occasionally forced to watch? Either there had been some previously unknown damage to the 'bot's processors or he was still in denial. Ratchet hoped that it was denial.

"In essence yes, that is the type of damage we're talking about. But I still don't see where this is going."

With surprising grace for a bot with so much damage Sunstreaker hoped off the table and began to limp away.

"Where the slag do you think you're going?!" Ratchet yelled after him.

The walk to the door had taken more out of Sunstreaker then he had realized it would. He stood leaning against the door, panting heavily as his cooling fans picked up their pace. 'Guess it's really as bad as he told me it was.'

"Where do you think you're going in that condition Sunstreaker?" Ratchet's voice gently broke through Sunstreaker's contemplations.

Sunstreaker threw a determined glare over his scorched shoulder panel at Ratchet who stood watching him.

"I'm going to get a second opinion."

Ian's watered as she looked at what was once her Thursday, at 4pm. At least she thought it was. The shape that this car was in now, she had doubts that it's own mother could recognize it. Her fingers gingerly brushed against the blackened frame as if she were afraid it would fall apart at the slightest pressure.

"Oh car...what did Mr. Sun do to you? Ride you into battle against freakin' flamethrowers?"

"It was a bomb actually; but you were pretty close." A rough voice answered.

Ian turned with a hard glare ready, she knew who that voice belonged to. "Mr.Sun, what in tarnation happened to your car? Didn't I tell you to be careful with it! I don't even remotely remember saying to go ride it into a bunch of bombs!"

A sad laugh came from Sunstreaker's holo, "Believe me Ian, I didn't intend for this to happen at all. The bomb had been planted without my knowledge."

Ian's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "I don't suppose this has anything to do with that explosion from yesterday..."

Sunstreaker's holo just smirked across his frame at her. " You also said that you would fix it if anything happened. So, is is fixable?" he asked hopefully.

Ian let out a long suffering sigh.

'I seem to be getting those a lot lately.' Sunstreaker thought with a gleeful smile.

"I can do it. It'll take about a week or so, maybe more, but I can do it." She finally said with a determined look rising in her eyes. "It'll be my masterpiece."

Ian frowned at Mr.Sun as he let out a loud laugh. "A masterpiece huh? Well I--it deserves no less. You should have everything you need to work with here, and if you don't just ask for it. I'll be back in a few hours."

Ian watched Mr.Sun's retreating form until he walked out the door of the large military warehouse that she guessed she was going to now work and live in for the next week. Her eyes ran up the gray metal sides of the building and up into the inky darkness of the high ceiling where the light just didn't seem to reach. It wasn't so bad here, she had been through worse when she was in the special forces that's for sure. All in all, it really wasn't such a bad place to be kidnapped in.

With a sigh, Ian moved towards her tools. 'Well that wreck certainly isn't going to fix it's self. The sooner I fix it the sooner I get to leave.'

She carefully selected a medium-sized hammer, and walked back the burned out form of her favorite car.

"Well car it's time to get to work!" She said with a resolute smile, as she lifted her hammer up to begin taking out the biggest dents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Secret Life of a Golden Lamborghini **pt4**

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Notes:** Hahaha maybe I should call it a not so golden Lamborghini now! This chapter is from Mikaela's and Ian's POV. Poor, poor Mikaela. I was going to post this yesterday, but FF. Net is being so mean!

**Rated:** G

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaela shifted uncomfortable in her seat as the greasy smell of fast food slowly permeated the entire Camero. Her eyes darted nervously over at her boyfriend in the drivers seat, 'Please don't let Sam notice…'she silently begged.

Sam's nose twitched slightly, taking in the familiar scent. His mouth opened, 'Please don't ask; please don't ask!' Mikaela's eyes closed tightly as if to ward off the impending question. Her grip on her warm, fast food filled purse tightened.

"Hey Mika--"Sam began.

"NO!" she yelled loudly, as she sat trembling from adrenaline in the passenger's seat. Sam blinked curiously at her with a bemused smile on his face.

"Um, I was just going to ask if you wanted to catch a bite to eat on our way back into town, but if you feel that strongly about it we don't' have to go…" he trailed off.

Mikaela's shoulder sagged absently; Thank goodness he didn't ask. With as casual a look that she could muster Mikaela looked over to her confused boyfriend who sat in the driver's seat but never actually drove.

"Sorry about yelling Sam. I was kind of half asleep. I'd actually really like to go out to eat later on."

Sam flashed a lopsided grin at her, he was sure glad that it was the sleep that had made her yell and not something that he did.

"Alright later on we'll do something." He said cheerily as he turned his eyes back to the long deserted road in front of them. A noticeably less strained silence descended upon them after that.

* * *

Mikaela's eyes stayed trained on the distant military buildings still about a mile away. How had she let things get so complicated? She'd only meant to offer the traditional condolences and offer of help to Sunstreaker. Not become his partner in crime.

'A major crime nonetheless,' She ruefully thought.

All she had wanted to do was to make the 'bot feel better. She'd have known that something was up when he sent Bee to get her before he had even seen his twin Brother, Sideswipe. After-all she had only met him a few months ago, but had taken to his fickle, vain mannerisms almost instantly. At first she had been flattered, thinking that he had wanted to see her first before everyone else. Boy what a mark she had been.

First he had started crying, or at least something that was equivalent to it she figured. And then he had started to ramble on in a scary hobo-like way about how since he was no longer beautiful he had lost his will to live, ect; And she, being the tender hearted _fool_ that she was had bought his lines,. Hook, line, and sinker.

In the midst of her trying to cheer him up he had manged to extract several blood oaths from her. Including but not limited to: the naming rights to her first born, a year's supply some some imported brand of car wax, and her assistance with _anything_ he needed. That last one it turned out, was the one that was probably going to send her to jail; she just hadn't known it then.

Bee smoothly pulled up in front of the gray nondescript buildings, Sam and Mikaela slid out in to the dusty dry desert heat as he transformed.

Mikaela glanced nervously towards the set of warehouses where the living evidence of her guilt was currently being held hostage. "Hey guys, I gotta go to the little girls room, so I'll catch up with you later, 'kay?" she called over her shoulder as she started walking quickly towards the latrines.

Sam nodded understandingly, "Come on Bee, lets get inside before I melt. Mikaela knows where we'll be."

Bee chirped merrily in agreement, and then wondered if he should tell Mikaela that she was actually walking away from the latrine area. Sam's insistent voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he started to follow him into the building. No, he wouldn't say anything. Humans often got very touchy when he mentioned their bodily functions, it was probably best if he let her find out on her own.

* * *

The red earthy dust stung Mikaela's eyes as she strode towards warehouse number fifteen. She had thought that help him meant things like getting his rations for him, or giving him a wash. How wrong she had been. Mikaela shook her head darkly in the bright sunlight. The very minute he had extracted that last promise from her his 'tears' had instantly dried up; and before she even had time to protest she was being shown one of the black unmarked government cars that had been left at the base when it had been closed down.

She should have said no right then and there; but silly her, when he had just asked her to deliver a small undistinguished looking box to some car place she hadn't thought anything of it. Even when he insisted that she wear one of the uniforms left behind by the old army, she had gone along with convinced that she was helping Sunstreaker feel less suicidal.

The next thing she knew she was dragging a passed out and heavy, woman into her car. It turned out that, that small little box had been some sort of gas weapon, and the minute the woman had opened it she passed out cold. Sunstreaker, the giant devil, must have known that Mikaela moral's wouldn't allow her to leave the woman passed out and unable to fend for herself. What if she threw up and then died choking on it?!

Mikaela's hand glided lightly over the gray ribbed metal frame of the warehouse where the woman, whose name turned out to be Ian, was currently being kept hostage. Sunstreaker had counted on her taking Ian once she passed out, and had been waiting for her at the gateway to intercept the woman. He had easily gotten Mikaela's silence by promising not to tell Sam about her latest criminal transgression.

Mikaela punch the key code into the pad next to the door.

"Hello, Ian?" she called out in to the darkness. Sunstreaker had promised her that the woman would be taken care of, and set free once she was done repairing his body; but that hadn't stopped any of the guilt she felt over being his accomplice.

'And who knows,' she thought grimly,' maybe the jury will go easy on me when she tells them that I brought her McDonald's.'

Ian woke up with a start, someone was calling her name. Groggily she sat up on her small cot and wiped her eyes. Days upon days of no natural light she was wreaking havoc with her biological clock. She didn't even have a watch!

"Hey Ian, you ok?" she heard the female voice call out for her again.

'Ah, it must be Mikaela.' Ian thought sleepily as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah I'm over here!" She called out as she made her way to the light switch box. She only ever had two people visit her here, Mr.Sun and Mikaela, and she wasn't allowed to leave the warehouse where she was currently working. About two days ago she had finally come to the conclusion that this was probably not a military-run facility like everyone had been told. The extreme lack of schedule, and uniforms had been the first thing to tip her off.

Suddenly the lights flashed on temporarily blinding both the people inside. Mikaela stood across the room, blinking rapidly at Ian trying to adjust to the sudden light.

"It takes some getting used to at first, but when you've been here for long enough it doesn't bother you as much." Ian called over to her.

Mikaela's face fell, and Ian wondered if that was the wrong thing to say to the young girl.

"Once again I am so sorry about all of this..." Mikaela began. Ian smiled and shook her head, not a day went by that the girl hadn't apologized to her or brought her some kind of greasy food stuffs. That had been the second thing to tip her off that this was probably a private job. The military generally as a rule didn't have often times sobbing girls in civilians clothing bringing fast food to it's prisoners. It was like a unwritten rule or something.

Ian waved her hand carelessly at Mikaela, "What have a I told you? It's really no big deal, you know. I've been held hostage in far worse conditions before. And besides, it's not as if you're gonna keep me here right? I get to go when I'm finished with this beauty!"

Mikaela slowly nodded her head,"Yeah I guess you're right..."

Ian smile broadly at the girl, she really wasn't that bad, a little excitable, but still, she had known worse people. "You interested in seeing my progress? I'm sure Mr.Sun would like to know."

Mikaela smiled wanly, Ian was such an understanding woman. "Yeah I'd really like that. You'll be getting done soon right, you been here for a week now..."

Ian nodded absently as she moved over to the mostly formed car. It was in far better condition now then when she had first came here, but it still had a little ways to go. She had beaten all of the dents in the frame, and finished extensive re-wring throughout the entire car. At first she had been slightly perturbed with the amount of re-wiring that had to be done. Some of the wiring in fact was just below the surface of the car's outer frame. She had _never_ seen that kind of electrical job done in a car before, it was just plain funny.

Ian's hands stroked the once more sleek, but still-blemished outer frame of the Lamborghini, it had taken forever to sand down, and smooth out all of the fire-damaged metal. She had wanted to give up plenty of times, but every time she had faltered something odd would happen.

The car would seem to shift slightly towards her like a dog begging for attention, and she'd just get a feeling from it. She knew that it was kind of crazy to think that the car was communicating with her, but she couldn't help but suspect it.

"Wow, you've done an amazing job!" Mikaela said in awe as she inspected Sunstreaker. His body was a world away from what it had been a mere week ago. "When are you going to add the paint?"

Ian's pressed her palms flat on the side of the car, "Do you know if Mr.Sun was really attached to his old paint job?"

Ian smiled warmly at Mikaela as her eyes widened in realization, she tried to ignore what felt like a slight tremor travel through the car's frame. 'The car did not just shudder at you Ian. That was your imagination.'

"What were you thinking of?" Mikaela asked as an evil grin began to form on her face.

"Oh I was thinking of going for red, with gold lighten stripes up the side" she answered with a smile. She quickly looked down at the car next to her. 'Ok that time it _definitely_ moved.'

Ian was distracted from her thoughts when she heard loud laughter. Mikaela stood across the car howling hysterically, Ian weakly smiled at her in confusion. Did the girl just snap? Was she going to be killed with one of her wrenches now?

"Oh I think Mr.Sun is going to like the new paint job just fine." Mikaela wheezed out between giggles. A new paint job would serve that damn extortionist right.

**

* * *

**

**AN: ** I figured that if Sunstreaker was going to take advantage of someone, he'd go all out and take them for all they're worth! hahahhahahah Next chapter Sunny's new paint job! Think Lightening McQueen! And, "You did _what_ to get yourself yourself a new frame?!" Ratchet discovers Ian.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Secret Life of a Golden Lamborghini **pt5**

**Author:** Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, can't sue me!

**Notes:** Ooo Sunstreaker's POV in here! Yay! Sunstreaker's opinion of his new paint-job, and dun-dun-dun! Ratchet finds out!

**Rated:** G

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Frag that fleshy organic! She'd not only re-wired some of his basic core energy cables, which by the had taken him forever to re-route on his own; but the slagging glitch mouse had, had the audacity to re-paint him while he was stuck in his vulnerable state!

Sunstreaker's engines revved quietly as he gracefully pulled out of the warehouse where Ian was sleeping peacefully on her cot. The minute the garage door was fully shut he sped off in to the night desert with a loud squeal of his tries, leaving only a trail of thick dust in the air.

Fragging red, she had to go and paint him fragging red. Now he looked like he was trying to copy his much less beautiful and maintained brother! Why out of the whole spectrum of colors did she go with red?! Sunstreaker tried to ignore how deliciously wonderful the chilly night air felt on his new frame as he took a sharp curve sending both small pebbles and lizards scattering.

He had hated not feeling anything, and he had hated the prospect of never feeling anything ever again even more. Sunstreaker revved his engine again, and then smoothly transformed into his mechanoid form. His digits delicately ran down his newly formed frame in awe. If some bot had told him a week and a half ago that he wouldn't look like a bot raised from the pit anymore, he would have beat their slagging processors out of them. The smooth seams, and unblemished armor, was a world away form the blown up nightmare he had been.

Sunstreaker grimaced as his digits traced the lightening strips down his side panels. Primus, those were so tacky. Who knew that a human with such obvious good taste as to like his alt. form, could have such terrible taste in decals as well. Sunstreaker held his arm out in front of him, '_Red, why red?_'

He had to admit that the lustery shine that his new paint job gave off in the moon light was rather appealing. A bot might even go so far as to say attractive, but that didn't matter; he refused to have the same color paint-job as Sideswipe. Although he silently had to agree in this light _his_ new paint-job was much more attractive than any one that Sideswipe had _ever_ had.

Sunstreaker took off running and then launched himself into the air, with a wild thump he landed back on the ground in his alt. mode and sped off back towards warehouse number fifteen. Bad paint-job aside, Ian had done a quality job on him; and for that he was thankful. She was almost as good as any Autobot medic he had ever encountered; and he had met a lot of them.

As he quietly pulled back into the garage he briefly entertained the idea of Ian and Ratchet somehow meeting up and discovering their shared passion of re-building things; namely him and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker's frame shook in silent laughter, that idea was just too funny, he could just see them both coming after him with identical wrenches. One Ratchet-sized, the other human.

Sunstreaker's, mirth slowly went away from him as he studied the sleeping form of his mechanic. While the idea of Ratchet and Ian chasing him was amusing it could never happen. Tomorrow he had to return Ian to her home as promised, after of course she re-painted him. Then for safety issues he could never see her again. She might be amiable while he was holding her captive but who knows how she would act once he returned her to her home. She might try to call the police on him for kidnapping her, and he _really_ didn't want to explain his actions to Optimus and Prowl.

Sunstreaker sagged heavily on his tries, as he tried to ignore the weight that had settled in his spark at that thought. 'There's no reason to worry,' he mentally coached himself, 'I can always find another mechanic.'

Slowly Sunstreaker slipped into a restless recharge, he never even saw the pair of confused and sleepy eyes blinking at him from across the room.

_

* * *

_

_Bam! Bam! Bam_!

Ian was jerked awake by an incredibly loud sound banging on the outside of her warehouse. Bleary images of the Lamborghini pulling in to the warehouse late at night flashed in front of her eyes. She glanced suspiciously over at the still car. '_Huh. Must have been a dream..._'

An angry, bellowing voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Sunstreaker, I know you're in there! Mikaela confessed everything!"

Ian looked nervously around the messy workshop, that was _definitely_ an unfamiliar voice. Sunstreaker? Did he mean Mr.Sun? Who was this irate man that sounded like he was running a battering ram into the side of her warehouse? She hadn't thought that there were more people here other then Mr.Sun, and that girl who came to cry at her once a day.

The ramming continued and large dents began to appear on the side of the warehouse. _'Well it certainly seems that there is more than just those two here now!' _Ian thought grimly as she watched the wall of her 'prison' being dented through with morbid fascination.

As bits of daylight began to peep through brand new holes the walls of her warehouse Ian decided that it was probably best to go and hide. Who knew if the person on the other side was an enemy or a friend, cause after all they were punching a hole through a metal wall.

Ian almost giggled out loud as she ran to hide behind a large group of toolboxes. This was ridiculous, here she was kidnapped in only God knew where, being held hostage until she fixed some obviously eccentric, and presumably rich guy's car. Only to probably end up being killed by some mystery man who had a battering ram on her very last day of imprisonment!

Ian squatted uncomfortably between the toolboxes and the wall. _'It's probably just his equally as crazy best friend...Who's name just happens to also be Lex Luthor.' _

A resounding crash echoed throughout the building as one long metal plank was ripped away. Ian's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw a huge robotic limb come through the hole, followed by an even larger robotic body. _'...Or his irate friend could be a giant robot._'

The giant robot in question looked around the building before it's bright blue eyes seemed to zero in, in surprise on the Lamborghini surrounded by welding tools. _'Oh you had better not even think about touching that thing! I did not spend all this time locked away in a freaking shed only for you come in and mess with that car!'_ Ian mentally yelled at the giant yellow robot.

Stealthily she stuck her hand out and dragged the wrench nearest to her hiding spot over to her. If it came down to it, she'd be willing to take that robot down if he touched the car. It was her only ticket to freedom, and who knows what Mr.Sun would do to her if he came back her today only to find out that a giant yellow robot had stolen, damaged, and or eaten it!

"I know it's you Sunstreaker, the new paint-job doesn't hide you, you know. There are only so many Lamborghinis running around the Ark." Ian's silent calculations of the robots weak spots paused, was the robot having a _conversation_ with the car?

"I know that the few weeks have been really hard on you physically as well as mentally; so I'm giving you a chance: confess now and your punishment will be light." The yellow robot continued on.

Ian's eyes widened,'_Ok, make that an angry, insane giant robot. This is just getting better and better.'_

She had just started contemplating running out and telling the robot that she was God in an effort to get him away from the car when a familiar voice spoke.

"Ah Ratchet, you wouldn't hit a cripple would ya?"

Ian nearly jumped out of her skin, that was Mr.Sun's voice! Was he here? Was he going to recuse her from the giant crazy robot? Cautiously Ian poked her head around the corner of one of her toolboxes, and blinked rapidly in confusion. Mr.Sun was no where to be seen, there was just the car, and the giant.

The robot, whose name she surmised was Ratchet looked down again at the car and answered, "If you just transform, we can discuss this like civilized mechs."

'_Transform? Whats he talking--_' Ian's eyes bulged incredulously as the once-golden Lamborghini smoothly changed from a car to another equally as gigantic robot. '_Oh. That's what he meant_.'

'_So, the car had actually been a humongous robot in disguise..._' Ian hand clenched slightly around her wrench as she wrapped her mind around this new development. '_OK, well...this explains a lot actually._ Ian slowly nodded her head to herself, the idea of a giant robot hiding as her Thursday at 4pm slowly taking root. _'All those times that I thought the car was trying to telling me something. Or whenever the car had almost seem to respond to my administrations...it really had been...because it was a giant robot!'_

The smile suddenly dropped from her face, ' _And all those times that I thought that the car was mocking me, but I wrote it off because how could an inanimate object mock me? He really was laughing at me the jerk!'_

Ian forced herself away form her train of thoughts to stare curiously over at the two giants across the room. The robot formerly known as car was the first to speak. "Look Ratchet I know how this looks but--"

Krunk! Ian winced at the harsh sound of Ratchet's fist hitting the other robot's head. '_Hey watch the work buddy, do you know how much time went in to him?_' she seethed silently at Ratchet.

The bot named Sunstreaker apparently had the same thoughts as he grabbed his head and moved a small distance away from the pissed off robot. "Hey watch the new frame Ratchet! Come on, I thought you said we could discuss this like civilized mechs?"

Ratchet stared blankly back towards Sunstreaker before finally saying in an all-too-clam voice, "No, I don't seem to remember _ever_ saying that." He lifted his digits up and began to crack every individual rotator joint. "So we should start at the very beginning...You did _what_ to get yourself a new frame?!"

**

* * *

**

**An:** Hehee I think I might be evil! There will be next chapter, which I think will be the conclusion. Or maybe not :-) Was this update to short you think? I know it's a little late now, but which do you prefer, short but frequent, or long and infrequent?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Secret Life of a Golden Lamborghini **pt6**

**Author**: Red Wasabi

**Disclaimer:** Oooo I wish it were mine, but alas, alack, it ain't.

**Notes: **FINAL CHAPTER! W007! This final chapter includes one epilogue, and much Sunstreaker, and Ian. I tried to make it non-glurgey, only you as the reviewer can tell me if I succeeded! . But I did try an' add some fluffiness! 'Cause I'm a girl like that, hope ya'll don't mind! Oh Dear, I forgot to add this yesterday! Thank You to All my reveiwers, and a huge Thank You to Teh blumchenkinder!

**Rated:** G

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sunstreaker stood sulking in Prime's office. '_It's not as if I was going to keep her there…_'he muttered darkly to himself.

His optics flashed brightly over at Mikaela who stood across the room avoiding his optics. '_Yeah, you better avoid me, flesh-bag traitor_!' He couldn't possibly fathom what had possessed the little organic to make her squeal like on him; but he'd find out in the end. Find out and pay her back for it.

"So how long were you living inside our extra storage shed Mz.McNally?"

Ian shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the three robots interrogating her. It was this kind of thing that made her wish she had never left the relative safety of her cramped hiding spot behind the tool boxes.

"Um, a week and a half," She responded feebly back. Her response seemed to disturb the robots greatly because as soon as she answered they turned back around and began bickering lowly with one another again. '_Well at least they stopped looking at me_.' She acquiesced mentally. It was un-nerving to have regular people stare at you, let alone thirty foot plus robots.

While the big robots in charge were busy arguing Ian snuck a look at the robot who had kept her hostage for the past week and a half. He sat across from her, his bright blue optics staring blankly at the wall above her head. As if he knew that she was staring at him he suddenly locked gazes with her, and stuck out what she could only assume was a kind of robot version of a tongue out at her.

With a quiet huff she mimicked his gesture, but then added the distinctly human touches of flipping her eyelids up and pulling her face down at him. That would teach him to make faces at her!

A polite cough drew her attention away from the budding facial distortions war. "Are you functioning properly Mz.McNally?"

Ian's head turned to face the three sets f highly concerned blue optics glowing brightly at her. She blinked rapidly and fixed her eyelids, and slowly retracted her tongue. _'Great, they probably think I have some kind of computer virus now. Can they even get a computer virus?'_

Ian glared briefly at the giggling girl sitting behind the giant concerned trio in front of her. Before turning her attention back to the robots. In the clearest, most adult voice she could muster for a woman who was just caught in act of participating in the favorite pastime of small boys, she replied, "I'm doing just fine, thank you."

The girl in the corner burst out in laughter just as she finished. Ian craned her neck to give a mock frown at the howling girl; but her faux seriousness was broken by a smile that spilled on to her face. It _was_ actually a pretty funny situation, if she looked at it in the right light.

How many times in a persons life were they kidnapped, held hostage until they fix a car. A car that was _really_ a giant robot, only to find out that the giant robot had superiors! Superiors who were really pissed off at him for kidnapping her, 'cause apparently that was against company policy; or something like that.

Without warning the yellow robot, '_His name was, Ratchet!'_ bent over and shined a bright light in her eyes. Shaking her head she jerked back in surprise, "Do you mind?" She asked incredulously raising an eyebrow at him.

The light shut off abruptly, and the robot, '_Ratchet_' she reminded herself again, made an offended noise.

"Your attention has been at best, inconsistent throughout this entire briefing. I was simply making sure that Sunstreaker hadn't damaged you processors in any way. After all, he hasn't been certified to take long term care of organics." He explained as he turned to glare at Sunstreaker who returned the scowled right back. "Did you at least adequately feed it while you had it in the shed Sunstreaker? Or did you think that giving it a bowl of water every few days was good enough?" he growled out.

"_Excuse_ me?" Ian stood up and shoved one of Ratchet's probing mini scanners out of her face. Ratchet's optics flickered in surprise at her actions, " I'm not an '_it_', thank you very much. I'm a she. And why are you giving Sunstreaker such a hard time? I'm still alive and breathing aren't I? It's not as if he stole me with the intention of never returning me to my home, or killing me or something! For the past week and a half he has been nicer to me then some people I know. Aside form the entire kidnapping thing, he has been nothing but accommodating, and pleasant—which is more then I can truthfully say for you!"

Ratchet stared in disbelief at the first organic who had ever had the nerve to talk him down before. '_...Sunstreaker must have infected her with something.' _he thought dazedly.

Sunstreaker's face plates broke in to a wide smile, he leaned around the large form of Prowl and winked merrily over to his new 'best friend'. Ian had just been moved up an entire socio-level in his metal hierarchy for standing up to the Hatchet on his behalf. She was now _just _above the mini-bots.

With one last haughty sniff to convey her absolute disgust for the large yellow medical bot Ian sat back down to fume silently. As Ratchet's mouth plates opened and closed, sputtering at the bold little human Prowl abruptly stepped forward and spoke to Ian for the first time since she had been brought here.

"You say he was pleasant, and accommodating to you? He never issued death treats against your person or caused any kind of physical harm to you?" He questioned seriously.

Ian's nodded her head before replying, "Just like I said, he never did or said anything to hurt me; and besides kidnapping me he has never done anything to offend me—ever. When I first saw him here—the kind of condition he was in; well I just want you to know that while what he did may not have been the best way of going about doing something, I understand why he did it. And I forgive him for it too." she trailed off quietly in the end.

Prowl nodded curtly to her and turned to Optimus, "I think we should come to our final decision without them in the room."

"Agreed." Optimus turned to face all of the occupants in the room. "We will call you back when a decision has been made; until then there is no leaving the Ark for any purposes." Mikaela waved her arm furiously in the air. Optimus acknowledged it with a nod and a small smile, "Except of course you Mikaela. You are free to leave if you want as you were just a victim in all of this. You are dismissed."

Mikaela smiled gratefully and skittered quickly out of the room, clearly trying to get out of the Ark before Sunstreaker left Prime's office.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Ian panted out as she struggled to gain a foothold on the slippery metal bunk. 

Sunstreaker raised an optics ridge down at the human female who was attempting to gracelessly scramble atop his berth station where he was sprawled. With a sigh he lifted her up by her waist and plunked her down roughly beside him.

"Well," he began "I don't know why _you're_ here, but I'm here cause this is _my_ room."

Ian rolled her eyes as she tried to shove one of Sunstreaker's un-moving metal legs over to make room for herself. "I'm _here_ because you _stole_ me, remember?"

Sunstreaker's frame moved to lean up against his berth wall, "Yeah I knew that, but that really doesn't explain why you're here in my barrack right now."

Sunstreaker felt an annoyed puff of air blow across part of his higher pede area before Ian finally spoke, "All this time, I've been taking care of you and I never even knew what you were. For the past two years I've just thought you were some rich guy with a hot car, and then you go and kidnap me. You keep me hostage in a warehouse for a week and a half, and still that whole time I thought you were a human. I had no idea that the real perpetrator of this crime was _actually _the car I was working on. Then it turns out you're not just a car. No, you're not even a Kitt car; you're a whole freaking other race! A robot-alien race to boot! So long story short, I'm here right now, because I think that at the very least you owe me hours of entertainment that I missed by not having a TV this week.--That and I don't think I'm allowed to go home until the big Red and Blue Boss robot says I can."

"His name's Optimus Prime," Sunstreaker mentioned to her dully. She had just inadvertently reminded him of his up coming punishment. He knew what it was mostly likely going to be. Five orns restricted on base, with double wash-rack, and monitor duty everyday. Prowl may have been a brilliant tactician but the mech had absolutely no imagination.

Sunstreaker gazed fondly down at the pouting human next to him, a fleeting smile flashed across his facial plates. He'd kind of miss not having her constantly around anymore. Despite her endless prattle, and babble he had grown used to having her near him during the day; and sleeping next to him at night. It would be hard to get used to going without that kind of familiar comfort again.

Abruptly Sunstreaker broke the silence, "Was it really that bad? I mean I feed you, and sometimes I'd have 'Mr.Sun', come 'by' so you would have company..."

Ian blinked sleepily next to him, as the days events began to catch up with her fatigued body. "No," She paused and yawned widely, "not really, and like I said before, I've been in much worse situations—much worse. It'd been nice to have seen the sun, don't get me wrong but now that I know the circumstances of my shanghai-ing I can understand why I couldn't. It was nice of you to think of giving me company too."

Sunstreaker dipped his heavy metal shoulder discreetly towards Ian's nodding head. She smiled gratefully up at him as she turned around to settle against it.

"Just don't drool on me Flesh-bag." He growled good naturedly, as he began to slip into his own re-charge cycle.

Ian carelessly waved a sleepy hand at him "Yeah, yeah, and don't _you_ leak acid or something on _me,_ Bolt-Bucket."

Sunstreaker snicker slowly and was about to fall into re-charge when Ian's quiet voice caught his attention, "Sunstreaker? Will I ever see you again after this?"

Sunstreaker sighed loudly and delicately he flicked the back of her head with one of his giant digits, "Yeah of course you will—I need to get rid of this Primus awful paint-job somehow..." He ignored the small tightness in his spark at his lie, she didn't need to know the truth—not right now anyway.

* * *

Sunstreaker stood next to Ian, nervously shuffling his pedes in Prime's office. He hated this part, the seemingly endless wait before Prime would turn to him and announce what his punishment. They always acted as if he didn't already know what was going to happen to him; as if Prowl would one suddenly grow an imagination and he'd get a creative penalty. 

Optimus finally looked at them both and cleared his vocalizer, "As you know Sunstreaker, what you did was against almost every protocol we have regarding humans," Sunstreaker opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when Optimus gave him a hard glare and continued on," _but_ we have also taken you mental state at the time in to consideration. We have decided that in a case like this the lines between right and wrong have merged far to much to give the usual type reprimand. Therefore, we have decided that because your actions have caused Mz.McNally to lose a great deal of revenue, and also because we discovered that a great deal of our Public Funds money was being spent on your vanity. We decided that it only fair for you to pay her back is by working for her-- for free, until _your_ debts are repaid. You'll be working at the minimum human standard of this state, and will also reside at her residence until your debts are re-payed." Optimus finished speaking and looked at Sunstreaker as if he was daring him to challenge his punishment.

Sunstreaker's mouth plates gaped open and shut. He didn't believe this, he would have to be a virtual drone bot to the flesh-bag until he paid off all the money he took form the P.F. account, _and _repaid her for all the work she did while she was his prisoner?! Sunstreaker turned to look disbelievingly at the even more shocked human beside him.

Her wide eyes met with his own startled blue optics. A wide smile threatened to break across his face as they stared at each other._ 'I guess I was telling the truth after all.'_

_

* * *

_

_X Six Years Later X_

"That man _almost_ dinged my side panel!" whined Sunstreaker as Ian placed the last few groceries in his surprisingly roomy trunk.

With a small chuckle Ian slammed the trunk closed, and leaned her elbows on Sunstreaker's once more proud, golden-frame. "What do you want me to do? I parked all the way in the back like you like. You want me to start telling people that they can't park next to me cause my robo-car don't like it?"

Sunstreaker automatically opened his panel door for Ian as she walked to his side. "Why _yes_, that is_ exactly_ what I'd like you to start telling people. Then, maybe you wouldn't always have to be removing dings in my sides from uncouth glitch mice like that man. Seriously that human had to have a cumulative IQ of a grapefruit. How did _he_ even manage to _get_ a license to drive in the first place!?"

Ian sagged heavily against his steering wheel in front of her as she tried desperately to breath through her gasping laughter. "What would I do without you Sunny?" she eventually wheezed out as Sunstreaker was pulling out of the grocery store parking lot.

"Hmp, that's simple enough to answer, you _wouldn't_ do without me. Face it, your life would be a desolate, purposeless hole in this universe if I wasn't here to fill that bleak void for you." Came the smug reply from the speakers that surrounded her.

Ian snickered lightly, "Yes I suppose you're right, my life _would_ be a black abyss spiraling downwards with out you to keep me entertained, _wouldn't_ it?"

Sunstreaker revved his engine slightly and picked up speed, "Of course it would be." he replied teasingly. _'But so would mine.' _

He braked easily at a stop light, and waited impatiently for it to turn green again."Hey you ever thought about a road-trip?" Sunstreaker asked suddenly breaking the easy silence that floated between them.

Ian's hands absently stroked the Autobot symbol in the middle of the steering wheel as she replied, "Yeah, I have, but why?"

"Well, I got about 2 months worth of time off saved up and I was wondering if you were up for going somewhere?" Sunstreaker replied excitedly.

Ian nodded her head and leaned back into the cool leather seats that always seemed to engulf her the minute she sat in them. "You got somewhere specific in mind?"

Sunstreaker shifted smoothly into another lane before answering, "No I was just thinking about going somewhere."

"Somewhere huh? Well that sounds like anywhere that I want to be; I'll do it." Ian murmured with a contented smile.

Sunstreaker smiled mentally as he sped up even more to chase after the glowing red sunset in the distance. He used to chase after the fleeting peace that only came when he was just another car in a garage, or on a lot; but now he was more, he was a Mech with his human, and life was finally _beautiful_.

* * *

**AN:** OK folks, how was it? Good, bad, down right ugly? I really, really ridiculously tried to get the spelling and grammar all correct this time! I hope I did good! 


End file.
